


In The Same Room

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: The team meet up for the weekend at Fitzsimmons house
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 220





	In The Same Room

**Author's Note:**

> Me: technically, the team won't ever be all together in the same room again because they left Deke in the alternate timeline, so the others can all meet up as often as they want  
> My mum: It's been a week, can we please talk about something else
> 
> This is set like two weeks after the one year later. And I had Philinda get together again because I wanted to.

“Are we sure this is even possible?” Fitz asked.

Simmons sighed and put the plate she was cleaning down. “Fitz, we’ve talked about this, it’s going to be fine.” She looked up at the clock. “People are going to be arriving soon, can you make sure Alya has actually put away her toys like she was supposed to.” She went to back to cleaning as the last few plates when she heard the sound of a car approaching. She looked up and smiled when she saw Lola coming up the drive. The car was driving along the road, wheels on the ground, but judging from the look May was giving Coulson from the passenger’s seat, they’d recently been flying. “Coulson and May are here!” Simmons yelled back into the house.

A cluttering sound came from the living room as Alya ran through the house and towards the door. “Grandpa Phil and Grandma Mel!” She stopped when she reached the front door and stood on the tips of her toes to peer out the window.

Coulson spotted her at the window and waved at her, earning and excited giggle from the young girl. Simmons reached over and unlocked the door and Alya went running towards May and Coulson. Coulson bent down and held his arms out to the young girl, picking her up when she reached him.

“Where’d she go?” Fitz asked as he walked back into the kitchen. He followed Simmons’ gaze and smiled when he saw his daughter with Coulson. The man was effortlessly holding her with one arm and helping May grab their bags with the other.

Simmons put the last plate on the draining rack as Coulson and May approached the door. She removed her gloves and turned to face her friends as they came through the door. “It’s good to see you both.”

“It’s good to see you too,” May replied as she moved in to hug the younger woman. Simmons smiled as she returned the hug. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Simmons said as she and May pulled apart. “Just being here at all is enough. Besides, you’re the first ones here.”

“Told you it was a good idea to fly here,” Coulson said from the other side of the room. May just rolled her eyes.

Fitz took Alya from Coulson and placed her back on the floor. “You, little monkey, didn’t finish cleaning up your toys in the other room, did you?”

Alya shook her head. “Sorry?”

“And what was the deal?” Fitz asked.

“That everyone could come over if I cleaned up before they got here,” Alya replied.

“So what are we going to do?”

“Clean up my toys?”

Fitz nodded. “Good girl. Come on, let’s go.” He placed one hand on her back and steered her out of the kitchen and back towards the living room.

“She’s so sweet,” May commented.

“I know, I can’t believe she’s five already,” Simmons replied. “The last few years with her have just flown by.”

Coulson smirked as he looked out of the window. “Speaking of flying by.”

May and Simmons looked out the window and both suppressed the urge to roll their eyes. Zephyr-3 was hovering over the edge of the property. They watched the plane for a moment before a quinjet appeared over the horizon and docked with Zephyr-3 before the plane landed in the field at the back of the property.

“You just had to make that joke, didn’t you?” May teased.

“You love me really,” Coulson replied. May rolled her eyes and the couple made their way to the back of the house, dumping their bags in their room on their way. Simmons smiled at them as she watched them leave; the couple had not long gotten back together and were quick to slip back into their old relationship.

Simmons followed the sound of Alya’s yelling as she dragged Fitz out the living room and out of the back door. The family waited on the back patio, quickly joined by Coulson and May, and watched as Mack, Yo-Yo, Daisy, Sousa, and Kora made their way towards the house. Fitz waited until the group were through the gate from the field before he let go of his grip on Alya’s shoulder, allowing the little girl to run towards her aunts and uncles. She reached Mack first and said something to the man. Mack let out a small laugh and picked up the small girl and sat her on his shoulders as they walked back to the house.

Daisy was the first to reach the house. She jogged ahead the last little bit, practically bouncing with excitement as she reached Simmons. The two women hugged each other tightly. “I missed you,” Daisy said.

“I missed you too,” Simmons replied. They pulled apart and went to greet the others.

“I told you that we could do it,” Kora said. Alya had gotten down from Mack’s shoulders and was now stood with her arms wrapped around Kora’s waist.

Daisy let out a sigh. “We know Kora.”

“Sibyl said that the whole team would never all be in the same room again and she was right,” Kora continued, ignoring her sister.

“We get it, the whole team isn’t here because we left Deke in the alternate timeline,” Daisy said. She shot her sister a glare. “You don’t need to keep reminding us about that.”

“Daisy, it’s fine,” Simmons reassured. “I think she’s just proud she spotted that little loophole before the rest of us.” She beckoned the group inside and everyone followed her in. Fitz managed to pry Alya away from the team for long enough to get to finish cleaning up her toys in the living room as everyone else went off to their respective bedrooms to unpack their bags. They’d all visited the house before and knew where they were going, but this was the first time that everyone had been together.

Simmons made sure that everyone was out of sight before she followed Kora to her room. She knocked lightly on the door before entering, making sure that the door was fully closed before she started talking. “Did Daisy get the anatomy analysis I sent her?”

Kora nodded. “She didn’t say anything about it to me, so I just presumed… well, you know. Although, I’m guessing from your look, that I am very wrong.”

“She’s said nothing?” Simmons asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” Kora answered. She put down the shirt she was holding. “Do you think she’s planning on saying something this weekend?”

“Maybe.” She let out a slight laugh. “You know about what Sousa’s got planned for Sunday evening?”

Kora bit her lip as she held back a laugh. “Oh, this is going to be interesting.” She looked over at Simmons. “Twenty bucks says Daisy says something first.”

“Twenty that Sousa says something first,” Simmons replied. The two women looked at each other for a few moments before reaching out and shaking hands. “We have a bet.”

***

By the time Sousa reached the kitchen, almost everyone else was there, only Daisy and Alya missing from the room. Yo-Yo slid up next to him.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked.

“Where’s the ring?” Yo-Yo asked. Everyone else looked over when they realised what they were talking about. “Does everyone else here know?”

“Everyone except Daisy,” Sousa replied. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Coulson hissed, waving his arms wildly to get Sousa’s attention. “Where’s Daisy? She might come down and see the ring.”

Sousa shook his head. “She’s having a lie-down,” he answered. “She said she wasn’t feeling too well.” He frowned when he saw Kora and Simmons exchange a look but thought nothing else of it as he opened the ring box.

“Sousa, that’s gorgeous,” Simmons gushed as she looked at the ring. “She’s going to love it.”

Movement sounded from upstairs in the direction of Daisy and Sousa’s room. Sousa closed the ring box and hid it in his back pocket. The rest of the team moved so they were all gathered around a takeout pizza menu instead of Sousa.

“Hey,” Daisy greeted as she walked into the room. She stood next to Sousa, smiling lightly as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Where’s Alya?”

“In the other room looking through her DVDs,” Fitz answered.

“She found out that Sousa and Kora are really behind on Disney movies and has decided to fix that,” Simmons added. She picked up the pizza menu. “I’ll order dinner.”

***

The group were almost the whole way through Frozen when the pizza arrived. Everyone was just beginning to eat when they reached Hans’ betrayal.

“No!” Kora shrieked in horror, although her voice was muffled slightly by the slice of pizza she was eating.

“Oh, you horrible man,” Sousa snapped at the man on screen. Everyone started laughing at his and Kora’s outbursts, but Daisy seemed to be finding it particularly funny. She was doubled over with laughter in her seat. “Honey, are you okay?”

Daisy tried to reply but couldn’t get any words out through her laughter. She leant further and further forward as she continued to laugh.

“Daisy, watch out,” Coulson warned from the other side of the room, but he was too late. She leant so far forwards she tipped off the sofa and crashed onto the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the coffee table.

Kora looked down at the heap on the floor that was her sister. “Are you okay down there?”

Daisy gave her a thumbs up. “Fine.”

“It wasn’t that funny,” Sousa argued.

“I’d say Daisy would disagree,” May joked.

“Guys, you’re missing the best bits,” Alya scolded. The team very quickly stopped talking.

“That’s us told,” Coulson whispered.

***

A couple of hours later, the group were watching Mulan when Daisy noticed something. “Why does Mulan sound like May?”

“She doesn’t,” May replied.

“No, I can hear it,” Simmons agreed. “How haven’t I heard it before?”

“Now you’ve pointed it out, I can’t help but hear it,” Fitz added.

“Seriously, she doesn’t sound anything like me,” May argued.

“I think it’s cool that you sound like her, Grandma Mel,” Alya said. “She’s the coolest Disney princess, she saves all of China.”

“Hey, spoilers,” Kora joked.

“If it helps, I don’t think she sounds like you,” Coulson said.

“Shut up Phil, of course I do,” May replied, as she shot Alya a smiled.

***

“Are you okay?” Sousa asked.

Daisy paused as she got changed for bed. “Of course I am, why’d you ask?”

“You’ve not been acting yourself for a couple of weeks and you’ve been saying that you’re fine, but I was just worried about you,” Sousa replied.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Daisy reassured. She turned so she was facing away from him as she pulled some night clothes from the dresser.

Sousa stood from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled slightly as she tipped her head back as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She dropped the t-shirt she was holding and turned around in his hold, so she was facing him. She leant up to kiss him.

“You can’t expect me not to worry about you,” Sousa replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you and I just want you to be happy.”

“I love you too,” she muttered. She kissed him again before letting out a small sigh. “Come on, let’s just go to bed.”

***

Mack let out a loud sigh as he sunk down into the bed, his eyes closed before his head even hit the pillow.

“You good there?” Yo-Yo asked as she joined him.

“I’m so tired,” he replied. He turned on his side and pulled Yo-Yo close to him burying his face into the hair on the back of her head. “I’m looking forward to having a weekend off.”

“It has been too long since we’ve been able to have some time away from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Yo-Yo agreed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love working there, but it is good to step back for a bit, even if it just for a weekend.”

Mack didn’t respond.

“Mack? You awake?” Yo-Yo asked. She turned around to see that Mack had already fallen asleep. She smirked. “Sleep tight turtleman.”

***

Daisy was the last person downstairs the next morning. She was dressed, but still half asleep as she entered the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

“Good evening,” Coulson greeted. Daisy made sure that Alya wasn’t in the room before flipping him off. “Real mature.”

“I still don’t see why we can’t take Lola,” Daisy said.

“Because we can’t fit ten people into two car seats,” Coulson explained. “And May said she’s not getting in a car with me driving again.”

“You do end up messing up people’s long hair when you fly,” Daisy pointed out. “Wait, if she’s not getting in a car with you again, how’s she planning on getting back to the Academy?”

“I asked the same thing, guess what she said?” Coulson asked.

“What?”

“She said she’ll walk back,” Coulson replied.

Daisy started laughing as May walked into the room.

“Is something wrong?” May asked.

“Just talking about your lack of faith in my driving,” Coulson replied, earning more laughter from Daisy.

May rolled her eyes. “Come on, everyone else is waiting for us in the cars.”

Daisy and Coulson followed May outside, locking the door behind them as they went. Coulson and May joined Fitzsimmons and Alya in their family car, the little girl sat in the middle between her two honorary grandparents.

Daisy headed towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. jeep they’d brought with them on Zephyr-3. Mack and Yo-Yo were sat in the front and Kora and Sousa had left the middle seat in the back open for her. Sousa was sat on the far side of the car. He spotted her as she walked closer and was about to get out of the car to let her in when Daisy opened the door on her sister’s side of the car and proceeded to clamber over Kora as she reached the middle seat.

“Hey, watch it,” Kora exclaimed as Daisy’s knee narrowly missed her jaw. She glared at her sister as she sat down and put her belt on. “You know, your boyfriend was going to let you in on his side, right?”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Daisy replied.

“One year together and they’ve already got the sibling dynamic as if they’d grown up together,” Mack joked. “Classic older sibling annoying the younger sibling moment.”

“Yeah, but who’s the older sister and who’s the younger sister?” Yo-Yo asked. Sousa let out a pained groan. “What?”

“Please don’t start this argument again,” he complained.

“I’m the older sister,” Kora answered. “I was born first, so I’m the oldest.”

“Yeah, but I have been alive for longer,” Daisy argued. “You’re twenty-six, I’m thirty-two.”

“Technically, in this timeline, I’m sixty-two,” Kora replied.

“Technically, in this timeline, you’re dead,” Daisy said.

Mack and Yo-Yo exchanged an alarmed look at Daisy’s comment, wondering if she had gone too far by bringing up Kora’s death, but one look at Sousa’s face in the rearview mirror told them that this exact conversation was a common occurrence.

“How long until we get there?” Sousa asked, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to escape the argument between his girlfriend and her sister.

“About half an hour,” Mack replied.

Sousa let out a sigh. “Great.”

***

The group arrived at a small carpark just out of town. A gravel path led away from the carpark into a woodland area.

“This is nice,” Coulson said as he got out of the car. He turned around to help Alya out of the car. “Do you guys come here often?”

Alya nodded. “This is the best place to come for picnics, but the walk to the lake takes forever.”

“About forty-five minutes,” Fitz corrected.

The second car arrived. Sousa, Mack, and Yo-Yo looked exhausted as they got out of the car.

“Are you guys okay?” Simmons asked.

“They’ve been arguing the entire way here,” Yo-Yo replied.

“How often do they have that exact argument?” Mack asked Sousa.

“At least once a week,” he answered with a sigh. “They never stop.”

May raised an eyebrow as Kora and Daisy, who were still bickering, got out of the car. “Do we want to know?”

“They’re arguing over who is the older sister, please don’t encourage them,” Sousa begged.

“Are we going?” Alya shouted back to the group. She had was already halfway down the path to the woods.

“Alya, don’t run off,” Fitz called as he jogged ahead to catch up with his daughter.

“Someone’s excited,” May joked as she and Coulson grabbed the picnic baskets from the boot of their car. The rest of the group followed Fitz and Alya into the woods. The conversation shifted away from Kora and Daisy’s argument, much to the relief of Sousa, Mack, and Yo-Yo. After walking for about ten minutes, they made their way to the other side of the woods and out into an area of open grassland, light glistening off the lake in the distance and a small stream that made its way through the large valley they were stood in towards the lake. As they continued walking, they reached a small stone bridge that crossed the stream.

Alya went to climb onto the wall of the bridge. Simmons rushed over to where her daughter was and gripped her hand tightly within her own to stop her from falling off the bridge.

“Look out, coming up,” Kora said. She jogged over to Simmons and Alya and jumped up onto the wall behind the little girl.

“Kora, be careful,” Daisy warned.

“I’m fine,” she reassured. She walked along the wall of the bridge just behind Alya. “See, I’m fine,” she said as she turned around to face Daisy, however, as she turned, she caught her heel on the edge on the wall. She lost her balance and tipped backwards. She waved her arms out in an attempt to regain her balance, but it was too late. She slipped off the edge of the wall and down into the stream below.

“Kora!” Daisy yelled. She raced over to where Kora had fallen, looked down and let out a sigh of relief. The stream was only about a metre below the bridge and came up as far as Kora’s chest, cushioning her fall. Kora had managed to land on her feet in the water, the only real injury being to her dignity. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Kora replied in an annoyed tone.

Daisy made her way to the other side of the bridge and down to the side of the stream, Sousa right behind her. The two helped Kora climb out of the stream, Daisy fussing over her sister.

“I give in, you’re the older sister,” Kora said.

“What are you talking about?” Daisy asked.

“You’re fussing over me like an over-protective older sister with an idiot baby sister,” Kora answered.

“Well, maybe if my idiot baby sister didn’t fall off a bridge, then I wouldn’t have to be fussing over you,” Daisy replied.

Everyone else reached the three a few moments later. May looked Kora over.

“You landed on your feet?” May asked.

“Yes,” Kora replied.

“Good work agent,” May replied.

“Can you use your powers to dry yourself out?” Mack suggested.

“No!” Daisy and Sousa shouted at the same time.

Kora’s face flushed bright red. “I not going to do that again, not after last time, don’t worry.” She looked up at the sky. “It’s a warm day, I’ll dry off soon enough.” She started to stalk ahead of the group, a trail of wet footprints as she went.

“Do we want to know what happened last time?” Coulson asked.

“You really don’t,” Sousa replied.

***

Kora had mostly dried out by the time they reached the picnic spot Alya had picked out. Coulson and May set the picnic baskets down as Mack and Yo-Yo spread out the blanket on the ground. Everyone sat down and started getting the food out. Daisy let out a sigh and leant back against Sousa.

“You okay?” Sousa asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Fine,” she muttered. “Just tired.”

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting different for a few weeks now,” Sousa pressed.

“It’s nothing, just tired from being on a mission from so long,” Daisy insisted.

“If you’re sure,” he said. He held out a small tub of mini-cakes. “Want one?”

Daisy was about to take one when she saw the colour and shape. “No thank you.”

“Is something wrong with those?” Simmons asked.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her. “Seriously, how can you not see it? They look just like those things we ate on Kitson.”

Simmons joked on her drink as she burst out laughing. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

“Wait, what happened on Kitson?” Kora asked.

“Listen, in our defence,” Daisy started as Simmons continued to laugh.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kora muttered.

“We had never been to Kitson before, so we had no idea about the… _side effects_ of those,” Daisy continued.

“Is this where that weird running joke you two have comes from?” Fitz asked.

Sousa looked between the two laughing women. Everyone, aside from Fitz, seemed as confused as him. “What running joke?”

Daisy and Simmons locked eyes before they started to speak at the same time. “Friends who accidentally get high in an alien casino because they didn’t realise they were being offered was hallucinogenic together, stay together.”

“There is so much to unpack there,” Mack said as everyone else began to laugh as well.

“What else happened?” Yo-Yo asked. “Please, I have to know what you two did while high in an alien casino.”

Simmons looked over at where Alya was sat watching a family of ducks a few metres away, making sure her daughter was out of earshot. “It took us almost half an hour to get down a set of stairs.”

“Yeah, we realised that it was the food we’d eaten that had made us high and that Davis had eaten six,” Daisy added. “He must’ve been so much worse than us.”

“Which is really saying something,” Simmons laughed.

“You said you thought your parents were mice,” Daisy teased.

“And you said that made sense,” Simmons argued. She let out another loud laugh. “Was that before or after we ended up having emotional breakdowns over our love lives on the floor underneath that game table?”

“Just before,” Daisy answered. “That was the first thing you said to me when I joined you under the table.”

“Emotional breakdowns about your love lives?” Fitz asked.

“That was while we were looking for you,” Simmons explained. “I just really missed you.”

“And I made some comment about wanting that kind of relationship in my life,” Daisy added. “You were very good at trying to build me up.”

“Did we hallucinate the dolphins?” Simmons asked.

“I have no idea,” Daisy replied.

“You people are insane,” Kora stated. “Like, seriously insane.” She thought for a moment before turning to look at her sister with a pleading look on her face. “Can we go to Kitson?”

***

“Alya, don’t climb up there,” Fitz called out as he saw Alya eyeing up a tall tree by the side of the lake.

“Hey, turbo, if I go with her, can she climb up the tree?” Mack asked.

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a look, having a silent concentration before Fitz turned back to Mack. “Sure, just make sure she’s careful.”

Yo-Yo watched as Mack walked away and started to help Alya climb up the tree. “He’s good with her.”

“He is, why? Are you thinking about having one of your own?” Simmons teased.

Yo-Yo let out a laugh. “Not yet, we’re both so focused on work at the moment. But someday, that’s something we both want.”

“You two would be good with kids,” May said.

“Mel, our kids are all grown up and having kids,” Coulson said.

“Here we go again,” May muttered.

“We’ve already got one grandkid and we might be getting more,” Coulson continued.

“Phil, stop,” May warned.

Coulson looked around at the rest of the group. “We’re expecting the honorary grandparents role to continue with any other kids you lot have, by the way.”

Sousa felt Daisy stiffen against his side at Coulson’s comment, but before he could ask her if something was wrong, he heard Kora mutter “oh shit.”

Everyone followed her gaze just in time to see Mack slip from one of the lower branches of the tree and crash onto the floor a few feet below. Yo-Yo was on her feet and over at Mack’s side in less than a second.

“I’m going to go get Alya,” Fitz said before jogging off in the direction of Mack, Yo-Yo and Alya. He and Yo-Yo helped Mack to his feet, the man seeming unhurt by the short fall. Fitz helped Alya down from the tree and the four made their way back over to the picnic blanket.

“You okay?” Daisy asked as Mack sat down.

He shrugged. “Little bit sore, but nothing worse than a couple of bruises. The only thing really hurt is my pride.”

“Yeah, a five-year-old was able to climb up there better than you,” Coulson teased. Mack shot him a mock glare. “Sorry sir, just had to point it out.”

“The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. bested by a child,” Yo-Yo added. She smirked slightly. “Maybe she’s more cut out for the job than you.”

“I can be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Alya asked excitedly.

Simmons laughed slightly as she hugged her daughter close to her. “Maybe when you’re older. And you’d have to be an agent for a while first.”

“I’d be happy to have you at the Coulson Academy when you’re older,” May said.

“And I can imagine she’d be good successor,” Mack added.

“Isn’t that nepotism?” Yo-Yo asked.

“Possibly,” Mack replied. “But we can work around it, she’ll be perfect for the job.”

“Well, it’s nice to know my five-year-old daughter has a secure career path,” Fitz joked. He looked up at the sky and frowned at the grey clouds heading their way. “We should probably start heading back unless we want to get rained on.”

The group quickly packed up and began to head back towards the carpark. Alya began to race ahead.

“I’ll go keep an eye on her,” Daisy offered before jogging after her. “Alya, wait up!”

Alya paused for a moment. “Hurry up Auntie Daisy.” She was running along the edge of a ridge where the land suddenly dipped down.

Daisy noticed how close Alya was to edge and how loose the ground was. “Alya, look out!” Alya’s foot slipped as the ground underneath her began to crumble. Daisy dived forwards and managed to knock Alya to one side, away from the ridge, but lost her own balance in the process and crashed down the ridge. It was only a couple of metres down, but the slope was steep and all exposed rock and gravel. She came to a stop at the bottom, her breath knocked out of her as she lay on the floor. Her head was ringing as she distantly heard the others calling her name.

Yo-Yo was the first to reach her, only a few moments after she fell. “Guys, she’s down here,” she yelled back to the rest of the group. She turned her attention to Daisy. She bent down to help Daisy sit up slightly. “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” Daisy replied. She winced slightly as she moved her left leg. “Maybe not my leg.”

Sousa, Kora, and Simmons all arrived in quick succession. Sousa reached her first. He crouched down next to her and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek as he checked her over for any obvious injuries. Daisy let out a sigh and into his touch.

Kora and Simmons reached her next and immediately began fussing over her.

“Guys, I’m fine,” Daisy argued. Yo-Yo shot her a glare. “Okay, I hurt my leg, but that’s all.”

“What about your head?” Simmons asked. “Did you hit it? How are you feeling?”

“I didn’t hit it. I’m a little dizzy, but that’s going,” she explained. “I think it was just the sudden movement and the shock.”

“How did you land?” Kora asked.

“Yes, what angle did you land at?” Simmons added.

“On my side, with most of my weight on my leg,” Daisy answered.

“What about your stomach?” Simmons asked. She noticed the confused looks she was getting from Yo-Yo and Sousa. “Just want to make sure you didn’t… bruise anything important.”

Daisy felt her heart in her throat. “I don’t think I hit my stomach, I rolled on my side as I fell.”

“I can check you over in the lab when we get back,” Simmons offered. “Make sure that everything is okay.”

“You have a lab at your house?” Yo-Yo asked.

“We converted the garage,” Simmons explained. “Can you stand?”

Daisy nodded and Sousa helped her to her feet. She winced when she put weight on her bad leg.

“Need some help down there?”

Everyone looked up and saw Mack stood at the top of the ridge. He reached a hand down and helped pull Daisy back up, Sousa giving her boost from behind, before everyone else climbed up. Sousa wrapped one arm around her waist, and she leant against his side.

Daisy looked over at Mack and Kora. “We really all lost our touch today.”

“We will never speak of any of this ever again,” Mack said. “And that is an order.”

***

Sousa eased Daisy down onto their bed.

“Thanks,” Daisy said as found a cushion and used it to prop up her injured foot.

“It’s nothing,” Sousa replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and made his way around to the other side of the bed and settled down next to her. “How’d it go with Simmons?”

“All fine, the only injury was to my foot,” Daisy answered. She let out a small sigh and rested her head on Sousa’s shoulder. “Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Us. And where we’re going with this relationship.”

“What do you mean?”

Daisy sat up and shifted slightly so she was facing Sousa. “Is the life we have at the moment, all the travelling and being away from Earth for so long, is that what you want? Or do you want a more normal life, like Fitzsimmons? You know, settling down, getting married, having kids and all that.”

“I want to be with you,” Sousa replied. “Whichever of those lives you want, I’ll be there.”

“Not what I want, what do _you_ want?” Daisy asked.

Sousa thought for a second. “I want the second life,” he said with a small smile.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sousa replied. “I want that life, you and me, and a big house with kids, and maybe a dog. Would you want a dog?”

Daisy laughed nervously. “I’d want a dog.” She leant over to kiss him softly. “And I want that life with you. A few years ago, I would’ve said no if someone asked me if I wanted that life, but now… I don’t know, it just feels right. When I think about that being my future, I just start getting excited and… it’s weird and hard to explain, but I feel warm and happy inside.”

“What brought this up?” Sousa asked. “Was it Coulson and his jokes about having more grandkids earlier?”

Daisy shook her head. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about recently.” She paused for a moment and bit her lip. “You sure that’s what you want?”

“Of course I am,” he answered. He looked at the nervous look on her face. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing,” she replied. She leant over to kiss him again. “Goodnight.” And with that, she turned off the bedside lamp and the room filled with darkness.

***

“I think Daisy’s onto me,” Sousa said to Kora and Simmons in the kitchen the next afternoon.

“What are you talking about?” Kora asked.

“I think she knows I’m planning on proposing,” he answered.

“What makes you say that?” Kora asked.

“She started talking last night about where we were going with the relationships and we started talking about marriage and kids,” he explained. “I thought maybe it was just because of what Coulson said, but maybe I thought that maybe she found the ring.”

“Then maybe you need to propose quickly,” Simmons suggested with a shrug. “If she knows, just go ahead with it.” She picked up the tray of drinks she’d just finished making and handed it to Sousa. “Can you take these to where everyone else is in the garden?”

Kora waited until she heard the back door close before turning to face Simmons. “What the hell was all that about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Simmons replied innocently.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Kora accused. “You’re trying to convince him to propose so you can win the bet.”

“And you were trying to convince her to talk to him,” Simmons replied. “Which looks like it didn’t work as well as you thought.”

They walked outside to where everyone else was in the back garden. Coulson and Fitz were stood talking by the barbeque, like typical dads, even though they weren’t starting to make food for a couple more hours. Yo-Yo, who had been very invested in Alya’s swimming education, was in the pool with her and Mack. Daisy was sat with her foot propped up on a sun lounger. May was sat in the sun lounger next to her. Sousa had just finished handing out the drinks and went to sit down next to Daisy.

“He’s going to propose soon,” Simmons insisted.

“Sure he is.”

***

It was late in the evening, a couple of hours after Alya had gone to bed and the group were sat around a firepit on a mismatched variety of seats. Daisy and Sousa were sharing the sun lounger, Sousa sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Mack and Yo-Yo were sat on a wooden bench. Yo-Yo was leaning against Mack with her feet tucked up on the bench. Kora was sat on the floor, using the leg of Mack and Yo-Yo’s bench as a backrest. Fitz and Simmons were sat on a cushioned outdoors loveseat, snuggled up against each other. May had kept her sun lounger to herself, so Coulson had stolen the small wicker chair that Alya normally sat in.

Daisy very quickly realised something was up. They knew something. That was the only explanation for everyone’s behaviour. The looks they kept exchanging; the secret glances shot her way. They must’ve figured out what she was hiding. She glanced over at Simmons, then Kora. They were the only ones that knew so far. She felt Sousa shift from where he sat behind her.

“Is something wrong?” Daisy asked, sitting up so she could turn to look at him, not noticing the excited grins on her friends’ faces.

Sousa smiled warmly at her. “Daisy, being with you for the last year has been the best year of my life. I never realised just how much I could love another person until I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Where is this going?” Daisy asked. Sousa reached into his back pocket and pulled up out a small box. He moved off the sun lounger and knelt on one knee in front of her as her hands came up to her mouth in shock. “Oh my god.”

“Daisy Johnson,” Sousa said as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. “Will you marry me?”

Daisy froze in shock as she stared at Sousa; this was not where she was expecting this weekend to go. She didn’t realise how long her silence had lasted until she saw Sousa shift awkwardly.

“Daisy, are you okay?” Sousa asked.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, her voice barely above a whisper so only Sousa heard her.

This time, it was Sousa’s turn to freeze. His eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped the ring box. “Wait, what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Daisy repeated, her voice louder this time, causing excited and shocked reactions from the rest of their friends.

A small excited grin began to spread across his face. “We’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby,” she confirmed. Sousa leapt to his feet and kissed her deeply before he wrapped her up in his arms and spun her around. She let out a surprised yelp. “Daniel, put me down.” The couple were both grinning as he carefully set her back down on her feet, mindful of her injured foot.

Everyone else had gathered around them and were congratulating them until Yo-Yo picked up the forgotten ring box.

“I don’t think you ever gave him an answer,” she said to Daisy.

Sousa smiled as he took the box from Yo-Yo. The rest of the group moved back to give them some space as he knelt back down on one knee. “Daisy, will you-”

“Yes,” Daisy answered before he could even finish the question.

“-marry me?” Sousa finished. He grinned at her as he took the ring from the box and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood and kissed her again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, more than anything,” she replied. She looked over and saw that Mack picking up his phone from where it had been propped up on the side table. “Did you just film the whole thing?”

“Sousa wanted me to get your reaction on camera,” he answered. “Didn’t realise I was going to be getting a pregnancy announcement as well.”

Daisy looked around and noticed that they were down a person. “Where’s Kora?”

“I’m here,” Kora replied. She was walking back out of the house, rifling through her handbag as she went. “Congratulations both of you, for both things. And I really mean it, truly. But Daisy, you couldn’t have made your announcement first?”

“What, why?” Daisy asked.

“Because I bet Simmons that you would tell him you’re pregnant before he proposed,” Kora said as she took a twenty-dollar bill out her purse and passed it to Simmons. The other woman smirked and tucked the bill in her shirt pocket.

“You two already knew?” Coulson asked.

“Kora figured it out before me,” Daisy explained. “And there were no pregnancy tests on Zephyr-3, so I reached out to Simmons for help.”

“The anatomy analysis,” Coulson said.

Simmons blushed. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“And that’s why you two were so worried when Daisy fell yesterday,” Yo-Yo added. “Because you knew there was a risk to the baby.”

“And I thought we were never mentioning those incidents again,” Mack replied. “But seriously, I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you,” Sousa replied.

“I think this calls for more drinks,” May said. She looked over at Daisy. “Non-alcoholic for someone, obviously.”

“Thanks May,” Daisy said. “And, May? You and Coulson definitely get the grandparents role.”

***

Daisy was almost asleep when she realised someone was staring at her. She opened her eyes and saw her fiancé was watching her. “Hi.”

“I love you,” Sousa said.

Daisy smiled. “I love you too.”

Sousa’s hands traced the along the side of Daisy’s body until they came to rest on her belly. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now he knew she was pregnant he could see the slight curve to her belly. “How far along are you?”

“About eight weeks,” Daisy answered.

“And Simmons definitely said that you weren’t hurt when you fell?”

“I’m fine,” she promised. “We both are.”

“I love you so much,” he said.

Daisy sniffled. “Stop it, seriously, or I’m going to start crying.”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he replied. “What are we going to do about the next mission on Zephyr-3?”

Daisy let out a small sigh. “As much as I want to go, it’s a ten-month mission. Sure, Simmons was able to give birth in space, but it does not sound like an enjoyable experience from what she told me.” She chewed her lip slightly. “I think it’ll be best to stay on Earth.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Sousa asked.

“For this baby, of course I am,” she replied. “I don’t want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m not ready to leave completely like Fitzsimmons, but I can take some time off after the baby’s born. I think I’m owed that after everything.”

“You’re more than owed that,” Sousa said. “There’s something else; I don’t want to be the man that tries to tell you what you can and can’t do, but fieldwork-”

“I’m not going out in the field while pregnant,” Daisy interrupted. “There’s no way I’m risking it. I’ll have to go on desk duty for a while.”

“You’re going to love that,” Sousa joked.

“I’m going to hate it, but it’ll be worth it,” Daisy replied.

“I transfer to desk duty once you go back to work,” Sousa offered. “So even if you have to go on a mission, there’s always one of us at home that way.” He thought for a moment. “Do you think we’d ever take them to space?”

“Oh, definitely,” Daisy said. “We’d be the coolest parents ever if we did that.”

“The absolute coolest.”

“The whole team are going to be fighting over who’s the favourite aunt or uncle.”

“What, like we already do with Alya?” Sousa asked.

“God, they’re going to be so much worse with a second kid to spoil,” Daisy said with a slight laugh. “I think Kora’s going to be the worst though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from her.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Daisy said.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he replied. “Why didn’t you? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to say anything because we’ve only been together for a year. And we were taking things relatively slow and just enjoying the time we spent with each other. I know it was stupid, but I was scared that you would feel like it was going too fast,” she explained. “So, I just put off telling you for two weeks and stressed over it instead.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through this by yourself, and I’m sorry that I didn’t realise that something was bothering you,” Sousa apologised.

“It’s not your fault,” Daisy reassured.

Sousa leant in and kiss Daisy softly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Alya, say goodbye,” Fitz instructed.

The little girl pouted. “Do they have to go?”

“Yes, they’ve got to get back to work, and you have to get to school,” Fitz answered. Alya let out a sigh and went around the room saying goodbye to everyone. “Come on, you little monkey, time for school.” He quickly kissed Simmons before ushering Alya out of the door.

“What are you all planning on doing once you’ve left?” Simmons asked.

“I’m going back to the Academy,” May answered. She looked over at Coulson. “Still can’t convince you to come visit?”

“Maybe not now, but I’ll drop by soon,” Coulson promised.

“Back to running S.H.I.E.L.D., I haven’t had any phone calls, so I’m presuming it survived the weekend,” Mack replied. He turned to Sousa and Daisy. “Are you two planning on going back to space?”

Daisy exchanged a brief look with Sousa before she let out a small sigh. “We’re going to stay on Earth for now. The space missions are ten months long, and although I know Simmons did it, I don’t particularly want to be having a baby in space.”

“That’s fair,” Simmons said. “I love Alya, more than anything, but if I could’ve had her back on Earth… that would’ve been much more preferable.”

“I would also like to request that I be transferred to desk duty for the time being,” Daisy added. “Given my track history in the field, I’d rather be safe.”

“Of course,” Mack agreed. “And Kora, what about you? Do you want to go back to space?”

“I’m good,” Kora replied. “I don’t want to miss the birth of my niece or nephew. I’ll stay on Earth.”

“STRIKE could always use someone with your powers,” Yo-Yo said.

Kora smirked. “Sounds like fun.”

“I’m going to miss you all,” Simmons said as she looked around the table. “I know we have the Framework, but it’s not the same as everyone being here together like this.”

“If we’re going to be staying on Earth, then maybe we can do this more often,” Sousa replied. “I know that’s going to be hard given how busy we all usually are, but we managed it this weekend, we can manage it again.”

“What about Thanksgiving?” Yo-Yo suggested.

“Too American,” Simmons said. “Maybe Christmas?”

“Christmas sounds good,” Daisy agreed. Everyone else around the table nodded in agreement. “Christmas it is then.”

Simmons smiled at her. “See you then.”

“See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how half this fandom just went "anatomy analysis? Yeah, Daisy's pregnant"


End file.
